Naik Bajaj
by Luxam
Summary: Chapter terakhir. Pernah naik bajaj? Pernah, dong. Tapi kalo bajaj yang tukang bajajnya orang-orang Kuroshitsuji? Pernah gak?
1. Abang Tanaka

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Bajaj punya pemerintah DKI.

**Warning:** Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung *ditabok Kira*, gangguan pernapasan (kalo dibaca di depan knalpot metro mini), dan merusak generasi muda. silakan klik tombol 'back' untuk hidup yang lebih cerah.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj**

Seekor.. salah, seorang manusia mau naik bajaj. Ng.. kita asumsikan aja dia namanya AM. Ceritanya dia mau ke Blok. M beli komik. Makanya, dia nyetop bajaj. Mestinya sih.. biasa-biasa aja. Tapi kalo yang jadi tukang bajajnya orang-orang gaje dari Kuroshitsuji, gimana?

AM : .. (nyetop bajaj)

_DREK DREGEDEK GREDEKGREDEG_ (bunyi bajaj, nih. bukan bunyi Author nyanyi)

Ternyata yang jadi tukang bajaj.. Tanaka!

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : Ke Blok. M, bang.

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : Berapa?

Tanaka`: Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : 15 ribu aja ya, bang?

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : Mau gak nih?

Tanaka` : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : .. (mulai kesel) Yaudah 16 ribu dah, ye! (masuk ke dalem bajaj)

_GREDEKDREK DREK GREDREGGREDEGDREK DREK_ (bajaj mulai jalan pelan-pelan. terserah mau ngomong apa. pokoknya ini bunyi bajaj yee. inget! bunyi bajaj.. bukan bunyi Auhor sekarat)

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : …

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : _Ni tukang bajaj aneh banget. Dari tadi ngomongnya 'ho ho ho' doang. Ah bodo lah. mungkin itu bahasa gahol terbaru._

Tanaka : Ho. . Ho..

_DREGREDEKGREDEG DREK DREGREDEK_ (bajaj berjalan pelan-pelan)

**10 menit berlalu**

_GREDEKGREDEK DREKDREKDREGREDEK DREGEDEGDREK DREG_ (bajaj berjalan pelan-pelan)

**30 menit berlalu**

_GREDEKGREDEGREKGREDEGDREK GREDEG GREDEGDREGREDEGEK_ (bajaj berjalan pelan-pelan)

AM : _..Kok perasaan lama banget ke Blok. M doang. Emang Blok. M sejauh ini apa?_ (ngeliat keluar jendela)

_SYUUUUUTT!_ (disalip mobil)

..Eh? _SYUUUUUTT!_ (disalip motor)

..Loh? _SYUUUUUTT!_ (disalip sepeda)

..Kok? _SYUUUUUTT!_ (disalip gerobak)

..Tu.. _SYUUUUUTT!_ (disalip Author)

..I.. _SYUUUUUTT!_ (disalip nenek-nenek)

TUNGGU DULU! KOK JALANNYA LELET BANGET SIH? ABANG!

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : JALANNYA CEPETAN DIKIT DONG!

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : PERSETAN SAMA HAHEHO! BISA LEBIH CEPET GAAAK?

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

AM : CUKUP! SAYA TURUUUNN!

Tanaka : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho..

**Kesimpulan : Tanaka tidak cocok jadi tukang bajaj.**

**

* * *

**

**Luxam's Note:**

Maaf. Saya cuma **publish ulang** fic ini. Jadi sama sekali gak ada perubahan. Soalnya entah kenapa, fic ini tiba-tiba hilang dari daftar cerita yang saya buat. Ada seseorang yang melaporkan _report abusse_-kah? Kalo boleh tau, kenapa ya? Apa ada masalah dengan fic saya? Silakan katakan jujur jika ada keluhan, gak apa-apa kok. Jika masih bisa, pasti saya perbaiki.

Sebenernya gak apa-apa juga sih fic ini dihapus kalo emang menimbulkan banyak keluhan. Tapi fic ini sengaja saya bikin buat temen saya, **Spica**, yang terobsesi sangat sama yang namanya bajaj. Jadi demi persahabatan kami.. (cielah) Maaf! Biarkan saya publish ulang, ya. Tolong jelasin apa yang bikin kalian kecewa sama fic ini, dan kalo emang benar-benar terpaksa, apa boleh buat, saya hapus deh!

Spesial thanks buat grup **Happy Happy Anime 'Fanfiction'**. Berkat kalian, saya gak kehilangan data fic 'Naik Bajaj'. Makasih ya :)

Thanks for reading. Any comment?


	2. Abang Finny

**Disclaimer:** Iye iye dah Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Bajaj punya pemerintah DKI dah. PUAS?

**Warning:** Abal. Membaca fic ini menyebabkan iritasi pada mata anda. Silakan klik tombol 'back' untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj**

AM frustrasi. Gara-gara abang tukang bajaj Tanaka, dia jadi telat ke Blok. M. Malah pas dia nyadar, jarak dari tempat dia mulai naik bajaj ke tempat dia minta diturunin, gak lebih jauh dari panjang bajaj itu sendiri. Tanaka oh Tanaka, emang dasar Tanaka.

Akhirnya AM mutusin bakal tetep naik bajaj ke Blok. M. Kenapa gak naik busway aja sih? Biar kesannya lebih elit gitu. Oh.. tenang. Anda tidak lihat judul fic ini? 'Naik Bajaj', bukan 'Naik Busway' *disambit gara-gara kebanyaan bacot* Pokoknya, AM pun nyetop bajaj satu lagi.

_DREGEDEDEKDREK GREDEK DREGREDEKDREK_ (ingat.. ini suara bajaj. bukan suara monas runtuh)

Ternyata tukang bajajnya.. Finny!

Finny : Haloo!~ Hehee! (cengar-cengir)

AM : Blok. M, bang.

Finny : Iya! Silakan naik!~ (semangat. job pertama jadi tukang bajaj gitu secara)

AM : Berapa?

Finny : Berapa.. Apanya?

AM : Ongkos ke Blok. M nya!

Finny : Oh.. iya. Berapa saja boleh! Terserah tuan saja! Ayo!~ (semangaaat)

AM : _Waah beneran nih? Asik. Sisa ongkos naik bajajnya bisa buat beli komik nih._ (masuk ke dalem bajaj)

Finny : Sudah naik?~

AM : Udah. Ayo cepetan jalan.

Finny : Oke!~ BRUUUUUMM! (muter setang bajaj dengan kekuatan penuh)

_CIIIIIIIIIIITT! GREDEDREDEK DREGREDEG DEDEGEDEKREDEG! CIIIIIIIIIITT!_ (bajaj jalan dengan err.. gak terkendali)

_CIIIIIIIIIIIITT!_ (miring ke kiri) _GREDEKGREDEREK GREDEKGREDEG_

AM : Woy bang! Bisa lebih pelan dikit kagak? (badannya goyang-goyang)

Finny : Eeeehh apaa? Gak kedengaran? (masih ngendarain bajaj dengan liar)

_CIIIIIIIIIIITT!_ (miring ke kanan) _GREDEGREDEGGREDEK DREGEDEGGREK_

AM : PELANAN DIKIT! LEBIH PELAN DIKIT LAGI!

Finny : Apaaaaaa? (masih gak kedengeran. yah pembaca tau sendirlah yang namanya bajaj. berisik)

_CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!_ (serong ke depan) _DEGREDEGDREGDREK GREDEGDREKDREG_

AM : PELAAAAAAANN! BERHENTIIIIIIII! BERHENTIIN BAJAJ INIIIII! (shock)

Finny : Ooohh berhenti. Okeh-okeh. Mau mampir ke wc, ya? (nginjek rem)

**_KRAAAAAKK!_** (rem-nya patah karena tenaga yang err.. over)

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIING_. Suasana hening untuk sesaat.

AM : ..TO..

Finny : Ah, rem-nya patah (masih nyante. rada telmi nih anak)

AM : TOLOOOOONG! SAYA MASIH MAU HIDUUUUUPP! TOOLOOOOOONG! (histeris)

_CIIIIIIIIITT! DREGREDEGREGEDEREG DREGEGEDREDEG_ (bajaj semakin gak tekendali)

Finny : Ah, Tuan tenang saja.. ini sudah biasa kok. Ahahahaha! (masih nyantai berusaha betulin rem)

AM : TOLOOOOOOOONG! TOOOLOOOOONG! HEEELLEEEEEEPP! (ayan)

_CIIIIIIIITT! DEGREDEGREGEDEREDEGREDEG GREDEGEDEG BRAAAAAKK!_

Akhirnya, bajaj berhenti. Setelah nabrak 1 tiang lampu merah, 3 tiang rambu jalan, 7 orang pejalan kaki, 12 kios, dan 1 orang Author.

Finny : Waaaahh Tuan, maaf.. Bajaj saya rusaaakk.. (nengok ke belakang)

AM : _SSSSSHHH.. _(roh-nya keluar)

Finny : Looooohh Tuaaaaann? Kok tidur, siiih? Tadi katanya minta turuuuunn?

**Kesimpulan : Finny JUGA tidak cocok jadi tukang bajaj.**

**

* * *

**

Iyey. Sekali lagi saya bilang, ini di **publish ulang** karena fic-nya kehapus, ya. Jadi sengaja gak saya kasih perubahan apapun. Kalo saya kasih perubahan, bukan 'Naik Bajaj' lagi dong namanya, tapi 'Naik Bajaj 2'. Gak mau gak mau. Pokoknya harus tetep original.

Spesial thanks buat **Yuusaki Kuchiki**. Iya gak apa-apa kok. Makasih, ya. Thanks juga buat grup **Happy Happy Anime 'Fanfiction'** yang udah nerbitin fic ini di FB. Jadi saya gak kehilangan data deh.

Thanks udah baca. Mau review? Saya seneng banget loh.


	3. Eneng Maylene

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Bajaj punya pemerintah DKI.

**Warning:** merusak masa depan bangsa, persatuan Indonesia, dan keutuhan negara.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj**

Roh AM sudah keluar. Harapannya buat beli komik di Blok. M sudah sirna. Fic ini pun tamat. Selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

..Bohong, sih.

Yee pokoknya anggap si AM ini bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Pokoknya dia mau naik bajaj. Ke Blok. M. Walau badai menghadang pun dia akan tetap naik bajaj! Hidup bajaj! Bajaj adalah simbol perdamaian dunia! Long live baja-NGUOOONG! GEJES GEJESS! *author disamber kereta*

Okeh-okeh ini dia chapter 3-nya. Enjoooy.

AM nyetop bajaj. Dan tukang bajajnya adalah.. Maylene!

_DREGEREDEGREDEK GREDEREGRDEG_ (anda masih ingat? ini bunyi bajaj. sekali lagi saya katakan, bajaj. bukan bunyi kloset mampet)

AM : _..Lah? tumben tukang bajajnya cewek._ Blok. M, neng.

Maylene : Ah. Eh.. iya. Silakan naik.. (gugup gugup. maklum. job pertama jadi tukang bajaj getu loh)

AM : Berapa?

Maylene : Ah! Se.. sepuluh ribu saja juga tidak apa-apa.. (gugup gupgupgup)

AM : Beneran nih? Wokeh lah. (masuk ke dalem bajaj)

Maylene : Sa.. saya mulai jalan, ya..

AM : Iya.. cepetan.

Maylene : ... _GROOONG!_ (nyalain mesin bajaj) _DREGREDEGREDEG DREGREDEGREG_ (bajaj mulai jalan. ingat. bajaj. bukan Author ngesot)

AM : _Oh, lumayan juga. Gak seancur dua tukang bajaj yang tadi._ (ngerasa lega)

_DREGREDEGREDEG DREGREDEG DREG_ (berjalan.. belok kanan)

AM : H_ahahahaa bagus-bagus. Akhirnya nemu juga yang normal.._

_DREGREDEGREDEG REDREGDRE GREDEG_ (berjalan.. belok kiri)

AM : _Hahahahhaa ya pokoknya sip lah! Untung ketemu juga tukang bajaj yang normal!_ (duduknya mulai nyantai)

_DREGREDEGREDEG DREGREDEGREDEG_

AM : _Wah! Udah mau sampe!_ (ngeliat jalan sekitar) Neng, dari sini belok kiri aja. Saya mau turun di depan situ.

Maylene : Aa.. apa? _SYUUUTT! _(belok kanan)

AM : Ah! Bukan-bukan! Belok kiri gw bilang!

Maylene : Eh? Kiri? (gugugugugup, berusaha muter balik) _SYUUUTT!_ (malah belok kanan)

AM : Kiri! Kirii! Aduuh.. tinggal lurus aja tuh! (mulai kesel)

Maylene : Eh! Ah.. eh, iya.. baik.. _SYUUUTT!_ (malah keterusan)

AM : Ah! Keterusan! Muter balik! (kesel pangkat dua)

Maylene : I.. iya. Maaf maaf.. (nyoba muter balik) _SYUUUTT!_ (malah belok kiri)

AM : Bego! Muter! MUTER GW BILAAANG! (kesel pangkat tiga)

Maylene : I.. iya.. maaf! (dimarahin malah tambah gugup. jalannya malah tambah eror) _SYUUUT! SYUUUT! CKIIIIITT! GREDEGREDEREG DREGRED REGDREG SYUUUT! GREDREGREDEG DREGGREDEG_ (bajaj aut of kontrol)

AM : WAAAAAAAA!

**1 jam kemudian** (latar kejadian berubah jadi di padang rumput)

_Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik._ (bunyi jangkrik)

_Syuuuuuuu_ (bunyi angin bertiup)

Seeeerr Seeeerr Seeeeerr (bunyi rumput goyang)

Sssshhhhhhhh (bunyi bajaj gosong)

_Auuuumm Graoooorr Grr Kruyuuuk_ (bunyi Author kelaperan)

Maylene : Ma.. maaf, Tuan.. (speechless)

AM : ... (terdiam)

Maylene : ..Tu.. tuan?

AM : ..Oi, tukang bajaj.

Maylene : I.. iya?

AM : ..Gw bilang anterin gw ke Blok. M. tapi kenapa..

..KENAPA LO MALAH NYASAR KE TEMPAT PADANG RUMPUT DI NEGERI ANTAH BERANTAH GAK JELAS KAYA GINIII? PULAAAAANG! ANTERIN GW PULAAAANG! (murka pangkat seratus)

Maylene : Ah.. eh maunya juga begitu, ta.. tapi.. bajajnya gosong. Me.. mesinnya jadi soak, dan bensinnya.. ha.. habis..

AM : ... (tercengang. rohnya keluar..)

_Syuuuuuuuu_ (bunyi angin bertiup)

**Kesimpulan : Maylene LEBIH tidak cocok jadi tukang bajaj.

* * *

**

Cuma di publish ulang. Sengaja tanpa perubahan karena beberapa alasan, jadi, maafkan saya kalo mengecewakan kalian.

FYI, fic saya **sama sekali gak di report abuse**. **Yuusaki Kuchiki** dari grup **Densus FFN** udah konfirmasi saya, kalo yang di report abbuse itu sebenernya fic.. kalian tau lah apa. Tapi entah karena kesalahan teknis atau masalah lainnya, fic 'Naik Bajaj' gak sengaja ikutan kehapus sama admin FFN -_- Ya sudahlah. Yang penting saya masih boleh publish ulang. Makasih, ya, semuanya.

Dan lagi-lagi special thanks buat grup **Happy Happy Anime 'Fanfiction'** yang udah publish fic saya di FB, jadi saya gak kehilangan data 'Naik Bajaj' ini deh. Makasih udah baca, review?


	4. Abang Bard

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Bajaj punya pemerintah DKI.

**Warning:** AU ah unyuuu. Laper, nih.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj**

_bajaj, oh, bajaj_

_kau keren sekali_

_bajaj, oh, bajaj_

_warnamu orange funky sekali_

_bajaj, oh, bajaj_

_gara-gara tokoh kuroshitsuji.._

_bajaj, oh, bajaj_

_nasibku jadi apes sekali~ JRENG!_

_**(puisi curahan hati gak penting by : AM)**_

.

_'Janganlah menyerah, nak. Berjuanglah selalu dan wujudkan apa yang kau inginkan. Walau bajaj sekalipun tak merestuimu.'_

Berkat sebaris kalimat gak guna dari nenek moyang AM yang bernama Author itu, AM gak akan nyerah. Dia akan tetap mewujudkan impiannya yang (gak) mulia : Naik Bajaj ke Blok. M. Sebenernya itu cuma alesan sih. Soalnya kalo si AM nyerah, siapa yang mau nerusin fic ini coba? Jadi ya udahlah. AM, bersabarlah. *dipelintir*

AM pun nyetop bajaj (lagi). Kali ini tukang bajajnya.. Bard!

_DREGRDEDREGDRGEGRED DEGREDEGREDEG_ (tentu anda masih ingat. ini bunyi bajaj, bukan? bagus)

AM : Blok. M, bang.

Bard : Haha! Ya! Ayo! Cepat naik! (gaya a la nyetir tank. elaaah padahal cuma bajaj doang)

AM : Berapa?

Bard : Sepuluh juta!

AM : Ha? Gila! Mahal amat! Mending beli motor bebek sekalian daripada naik bajaj! (protes)

Bard : Heh! Jangan bodoh! Hidup itu butuh uang! Manusia gak akan bisa hidup tanpa uang! Apa salahnya mempertahankan nyawa berharga yang cuma satu-satunya dengan menaikkan tarif bajaj?

AM : Ya tapi kira-kira dong! Sepuluh juta mah bercanda! Sepuluh ribu deh, ya?

Bard : Cuih! Tak akan ada satupun nyawa yang terselamatkan hanya dengan sepuluh ribu! Sepuluh juta kurang sepuluh ribu, deh! Jadinya sembilan juta sembilan ratus sembilan puluh ribu! Mau gak?

AM : ... (ngalah. anggap aja AM tajir) Iya deh iya. Tapi cepet ya! Gak pake lama! (ngedumel, naik bajaj)

Bard : Beres! _GRUUOOOOONG!_ (langsung tancep gas)

AM : Uwwaaaaa! (gak seimbang)

_CKIIIIIIT! GREDREGREDREDREG GREDREGREDEGREDREG!_ (bajaj melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. bagus, pembaca sekalian. yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh adalah b-a-j-a-j. bukan godzila jatoh dari tangga) _CKIIIIIIIITT! DRGREDEREGDREG DRGREDEG DREG!_

AM : Waaahh.. cepet, ya! (kagum)

Bard : Hahhaa! Iya, dong! Bard gitu loh! Panggil gw Master Bardjaj! _CKIIIIIIITT! GREDRE GDREGDREGREDREG DRGREDEG!_ (masih ngebut dengan lancar)

Tapi yah namanya juga Jakarta, para pembaca. Harap maklum. Pasti ada yang namanya MACET.

Bard : Cih! (kesel) _TEEET! TEEEETT!_ (bunyi klakson bajaj)

_TIIIIN TIIIIN TIIIIN_ (bunyi klakson mobil-mobil yang laen)

AM : Wah, macet. (ngelongok keluar jendela)

Bard : _TEEEET! TEEEETT! BRUUOOOOMM!_ (gak sabaran. pengen cepet-cepet jalan)

_TIN! TIN! TIIIIINN!_ (suasana jalan masih rame)

Bard : Apa boleh buat. Pake ini.. (ngambil sesuatu dari bawah kakinya)

_TIN! TIN! TIIIIIN! TIIIIN!_ (maaasih macet)

AM : Ng? Apaan tuh, bang?

Bard : Heh! Ini kudapat dari tanah airku! (siap-siap nembak)

..Ternyata pembaca, yang dia keluarin adalah fire-thrower. Ya, senapan yang bisa nyemburin api itu.

_TIIIN! TIIIIN! TIIIIN!_

Bard : Heheh! (beneran siap mau nembak)

AM : ..Aba..

Sebelom AM sempat mencegah, semuanya sudah terlambat..

_BLAAAARR! DUUUAAAAARR! BLUUUAAAARR!_ (fire-thrower meluncur dengan.. sukses)

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhh.._ (bunyi mobil-mobil di jalan raya yang pada gosong)

Bard : Hahahha! Bagus! (siap-siap mau jalan lagi. segala rintangan udah di singkirin (baca:gosongin) gitu secara)

_GRUUOOOOOOOONG DRRRT DRRRTTT BLAAAAAAAAARR!_ (bajaj-nya meledak gara-gara kena radiasi fire-thrower)

Bard : Hee? Cih! Lagi-lagi gagal! (rambutnya jadi kribo)

AM : ... (lagi-lagi terdiam. gosong)

**Kesimpulan : Bard PASTI tidak cocok jadi tukang bajaj.

* * *

**

Makasih udah baca. Ada komentar?


	5. Eneng Err Abang Grell

**Disclaimer:** Okelah. Kuroshitsuji punya yana Toboso, bajaj punya Pemerintah DKI.

**Warning:** Membaca fic ini dapat mengakibatkan gagal jantung, asma akut, dan sedikit muntaber.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj**

AM : … (nyetop bajaj)

_GREDREGREDREG DREGREDREK_ (ayooo bunyi apa ini pembacaaa? yak, betuuul~ bajaj! anyunyunyu~~ udah pada tambah pinter yaa~ *disambit*)

Grell : Halooo~ Waah mas ganteng mau kemanaaa?~ (wew. semangat, men. semangat banci maksutnya)

AM : _..Brrr_ (rada-rada merinding. anjret nih supir bajaj.. maho, yee?)

..Blok. M, bang.

Grell : Blok. M?~ Iyaaa boleh deeh~ Kemanapun yang kamu mau ajhaa..~ (kedipin sebelah mata)

AM : _..Brrr_ (merinding lagi) ..Berapa?

Grell : Aduuh~ Sesuka kamu kok, sayaaang!~ Berapa aja boleh..~ (melet-meletin lidah. genit iiich~ (Author mulai ketularan maho))

AM : _..Brrr _(merinding part 3) Oh.. gitu. Yaudah. (naik ke bajaj)

Grell : Udah duduk, honey?~~ (howwa! semangat mau nge-gas)

AM : _..Brrr _(merinding jilid 4) U.. udah.

Grell : Okeeeeyy!~ Jalan, yuuuk!~

_GRUUOOONG GREDREGREDREG DRGREDREGDREG_ (bajaj mulai berjalan. lancar, loh. ternyata Grell bisa juga yee nyetir bajaj)

AM : … (perasaan gak enak)

Grell : Khamyuu ganteng, deech~ Aauu!~ (matanya lirik-lirik AM genit lewat spion depan)

AM : _..Brrr_ (pura-pura gak liat) _Terserah deh supir bajajnya mau seaneh apa. Gw udah terlalu biasa dari mulai 4 chapter sebelom ini. Yang penting gw sampe blok. M! _(pantang menyerah)

_GREDREGREDEREG DRGERDREGDREG_ (lancar, lancaaar~)

Grell : Suit suit~ Cowooookk..~ (masih nyolong-nyolong kesempatan selama nyetir bajaj buat ngelirik AM)

AM : _..Brrr _(merinding episot lima) _Sabar, sabaaar.._

_DEGREDREGDREGREDEG DRGEGREDEGDRGEG_

Grell : Aiiiihh~ Liat ke sini dong!~ Aaaaahh~ Guanteng nyaaaahh..~~ (MASIH ngedip-ngedipin mata sama melet-meletin lidah sambil ngeliatin AM lewat spion. buset dah nih shinigami)

AM : _..Brrr _(makin merinding)_ Gak liaaaat gak liaaaat! gw gak liat apapuuuun! _(dzikir dalem ati)

_DREGREDREG DRGEREDEGDREGDREG DREGREDEGREDREG CKIIIT_ (bajajnya berenti di depan sebuah gedung)

Grell : Sayaaaang~ Udah sampe loooch..~ Mhuuuaaa~

AM : ..Ah, iya. (turun dari bajaj)

Grell : Hihihihi aku ikut yhaaaa~~ (ikutan turun)

AM : Ha? (ngeliat papan nama gedung)

Ada tulisan 'THE SWEETNESS LOVE HOTEL' di papan namanya, pembaca.

A..APPAAA?

Grell : Hihi~ Abisnya kamu ganteng, sich..~ Kita ke sini dulu yhaaa..~ (ngegandeng lengan AM)

AM : HIIIII! GAK MAUUUUUU! (merinding pangkat sejuta) LEPASIIIIINN!

Grell : Aiiih~ Jangan gitu aaach!~ Ayoooo..~ (masih narik lengan AM sambil melet-meletin lidah. uuggh)

AM : GAAAAAKK! GW MOHOOON! HIIIIII! (ayan)

Grell : Kalo ngamuk gitu tambah luchuuu deeech..~ Aku tambah sukaaa..~~ Muaaaach!~

AM : WAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (ditarik masuk ke hotel)

**Kesimpulan : Grell JANGAN jadi tukang bajaj.

* * *

**

Selesai di **publish ulang**. Makasih udah baca. Review?


	6. Abang Sebastian

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, bajaj punya Pemerintah DKI

**Warning:** AU. OC tapi saya sendiri gak tau AM siapa. Ya sudahlah.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj**

Ngelanjutin rencana buat ke Blok. M dengan tetep naik bajaj itu ide gila. Setelah diseret ke Love Hotel sama Grell, dibumihanguskan sama Bard, dibawa ke negeri antah berantah sama Maylene, dibikin jantungan sama Finny, dan diuji kesabarannya sama Tanaka, harusnya AM udah gak punya mental lagi buat naik bajaj. Tapi yaah AM kan WNI yang baik. Jadi tetep aja dia mau naik bajaj (gak ada hubungannya).

AM : … (nyetop bajaj)

_GREDREGREDEGREDREG DRGREDEGREDEG_ (nang ning nuuung~~ anyuu pembaca udah pada pinter kaan? ini bunyi bajaj, yaa~ bukan bunyi Author sakau)

..Dan ternyata, tukang bajajnya adalah.. Sebastian!

AM : Blok. M, Bang.

Sebastian : Baik, Tuan.. (turun dari bajaj)

AM : _Ngapain nih orang turun dari bajaj?_

Sebastian : _CKLANG!_ (ngebuka pintu kursi penumpang) Silakan naik.. (pose hormat)

AM : He? Oh.. I.. iya.. Makasih. (masuk ke dalem bajaj)

Sebastian : _CKLANG!_ (nutup pintu kursi penumpang, masuk ke bajaj lagi) Anda sudah siap, tuan?

AM : Ha? Oh..iya iya. Udah kok. (rada bingung sama tingkah laku Sebastian)

_Kok ni tukang bajaj baik banget pake acara ngebukain pintu segala? Lumayan buat dijadiin kandidat calon istri, nih._ (masih ketularan Grell)

Sebastian : _Baiklah. Saya mulai jalan._ (siap-siap mau jalan) _GRUOOONG!_

_DREGREDEGREDREG DREGREDEGDREG_ (bajaj mulai jalan.. cukup lancar, para pembaca sekalian. syukurlah Sebastian, ternyata kau bisa naik bajaj)

Sebastian : Apa jadinya jika seorang butler dari keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa mengendarai bajaj? (tiba-tiba nyeletuk)

Iya deh iya terserah. Lanjut!

_DRGREDEGDREGDREG DREGREDEGREDREG_

Sebastian : Bagaimana perasaan anda naik bajaj saya, Tuan? Apakah baik-baik saja? Apa bajaj saya bergetar terlalu kencang? Ataukah anda jadi mabuk kendaraan karena naik bajaj saya? (sempet-sempetnya nanyain keadaan penumpang sambil nyetir bajaj)

AM : _DREGREDREGDREG DREGRDEDEGREDEG_ (ditengah bunyi bising bajaj) Ha? G.. gak apa-apa kok. Semuanya baik-baik aja. (agak merinding ngeliat Sebastian yang sangat perhatian)

_Apaan lagi nih? Maho gaya baru? Apa perekrutan Maho jenis baru? Atau ini salah satu tipu muslihat sindikat Maho versi terbaru? Gw harus waspada!_ (pikirannya gak jauh-jauh dari Maho. gara-gara si Grell sih yee)

Sebastian : Anda merasa nyaman naik bajaj saya? Wajah anda nampak pucat..

_DREGREDEDREGREDEK DREGREDREGDREG_

AM : I.. iya gak apa-apa kok. Nyaman kok, nyaman. (waspada)

_DREGREDEREGDREGREDEG DRGEDREGDREGDEG_

Sebastian : Syukurlah. Ini pekerjaan pertama saya menjadi tukang bajaj. Saya jadi agak _nervous_.

AM : Oh..gitu? _Kerjaan pertama jadi tukang bajaj? Selama ini emang kerja apa? Maho Taman Lawang?_ (aih aih si AM waspadanya lebay, ah. jangan negatif ting ting gitu ah)

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDREGDREG_

AM : … (terdiam waspada)

_DREREDEGDREGREDEG DREGDREGDREG_

AM : … (masih waspada)

_DREGREDEGDREGDREG REDEDREGDREGREDEG_

AM : … (waspada pangkat 7)

_DREGREDEGDREG DREGREDEGDREG CKIIIIIIT (bajajnya berenti)_

Sebastian : Sudah sampai, Tuan.. (turun dari bajaj) _CKLANG!_ (ngebuka pintu kursi penumpang)

AM : Eh? Iya.. (turun) _Beneran di Blok. M.. gw gak salah liat, kan?_ (clingak-clinguk) Berapa, bang?

Sebastian : Anda tidak perlu membayar, Tuan. Saya tidak tertarik dengan barang buatan manusia seperti itu (senyum)

AM : … (bergetar terharu)

Sebastian : Ada apa, Tuan? Apa perlu saya antar sampai ke dalam?

AM : … (ngeliat Sebastian) Te.. terima kasih..

Sebastian : ..Ya?

AM : Makasih ya abang tukang bajaj! Asal lo tau dari 5 chapter sebelom ini gw selalu sial terus pas naik bajaj! Baru kali ini! Baru kali ini gw nemu tukang bajaj normal plus baik hati plus tulus ikhlas kaya lo! Abang tukang bajaj! Makasih! (meluk Sebastian)

Sebastian : Iya.. sama-sama (cuma senyam-senyum aja)

AM : Okeh. Gw beli komik ya! Pokoknya makasih! Gw berutang budi sama lo! (mau masuk ke toko buku)

Sebastian : Selamat berbelanja.. (dadah-dadah sebentar) _GRUOOONG!_ (langsung jalan lagi) _DREGREDEGDREK DRGEDEGDREK_

AM pun langsung lari ke toko buku. Dengan semangat. Dengan air mata bahagia. Dengan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah memberikan tukang bajaj yang (pada akhirnya) normal. Aaah~ Toko buku.. AM is coming!

..Tapi, terdengar announcement.

_TING TONG TING TONG **Terima kasih anda sudah berbelanja di toko buku kami. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Waktunya kami tutup. Silakan datang lagi esok hari, selamat malam..** TING TONG TING TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG_ (toko bukunya ditutup)

AM : … (mengalirkan air mata)

_Syuuuuuu_ (angin bertiup)

Krik. Krik. Krik.

**Kesimpulan: Sebastian cocok jadi tukang bajaj.**

* * *

Re-publish ZELEZAI. Review?


End file.
